The purpose of the study is the suppression of metastatic tumor growth in the liver with less side effects than tradional therapies by transfer of a foreign gene, cytosine deaminase (CD) into cancer cells within the liver. A modified adenovirus is used to transfer this gene. Inside the cancer cells this gene directs the production of CD protein within the cells allowing these cells to convert the nontoxic antibiotic 5-fluorocytosine (5FC) to the active chemotherapeutic agent 5-fluorouracil (5FU) thereby suppressing their growth. Progress report and summary of findings: The adenovirus vector, AdGVCD. 10 has not been administered to any individuals since the last renewal. A total of 11 administrations have been given to 6 individuals since the initiation of this protocol.